To Whom Do Your Loyalties Lie?
by Eternity Wing
Summary: In this twist Rivikin killed Tony instead of Tony killing Rivikin. Now Ziva is left with impossible choices.Where do her loyalties lie? Should she defend Rivikin or avenge Tony? Yet all the while a bigger question is posed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any of the characters in NCIS

This story is a fictional twist on the end of Season 6

* * *

**To Whom Do Your Loyalties Truly Lie?**

Tony crashed down on to the floor. The impact burned through his body. He whimpered in pain. Rivikin stood over him, pained by the wounds the fight had inflicted. Blood slithered like a snake over his body. His tanned caramel skin was tense and ready. A large shard of glass had squeezed itself through his side. His clothes were inflicted with the scars of the fight. His black hair had baby vipers of blood winding their way through the midnight black grass. His eyes were focused and enraged.

Tony looked up at Rivikin. The man was pure evil. Why did Ziva like him? He felt groggy. He was weak and his sight was dizzy. Rivikin had been trained by Mossad and was by far the better fighter. Tony regretted his previous decisions. He should have told Gibbs about the lead he was following. Or he should have spoken to Ziva at NCIS. Why did he come round to her place? He had a gut feeling Rivikin would have been there. Perhaps he was jealous of Rivkin but he was worried for Ziva as well. If he could keep on fighting, maybe Ziva would come and call NCIS. It wasn`t likely she would ever trust him but...

Tony stopped thinking about Ziva. Rivikin was ripping the large shard of glass out of his side. His face was masked by excruciating pain. Yet a sudden anger surged into his mind. Tony felt fear. He knew what was going to happen. He reached his hand out to grab his Sig Sauer. He grasped at it; it was too late. The glass slammed through his heart. Tony gazed at Rivikin. His eyes begged for help and mercy. Breathing was becoming harder. Everything was going black. Then Tony stopped thinking altogether. His heart stopped and lay broken in two. Blood slowed down and gushed out of his body. The creamy carpet turned a cherry red. Blood seeped everywhere. His eyes were closed. He lay on the ground displaying no emotion. What could he show? Rivikin admired his handiwork. He had won and the snivelling nuisance called Tony was dead.

Suddenly the door handle turned. Ziva swung the door open. She looked down at Tony`s body then up at Rivikin. She looked back and forth quickly; her eyes darted between her two friends. She gasped in disbelief.

"What happened?"she snapped.

Ziva flung herself into a blind rage. Why was Tony dead? Why was Rivikin wounded? What had happened?

"Ziva listen to me,"Rivikin soothed in his deep melodious voice."If we hide all the evidence no one will know."

"Why did you kill him?"she vociferated.

"He was going to kill me," Rivikin calmly replied.

Ziva thought about it for a while. Tony would never kill in cold blood. She knew he was not the type of person to. Judging by the way her flat was trashed, they had been fighting. Why had Tony come to her flat in the first place? She looked at the gun Tony`s fingers loosely grasped. Then she stared at the shard of glass embedded in Tony`s body. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a similar wound on Rivikin`s side.

"Michael did Tony grasp for his gun before or after you took the glass out from your side and used it as a weapon?" Ziva curiously asked.

"Before," he calmly replied.

Ziva knew he was lying.

"Get out!"she ordered."I`ll give you a chance to get away and I will not split on you. I will just point NCIS in the right direction!"

Rivikin looked hurt. Ziva whipped her phone out from her pocket. He fled out the window. She pressed in a number rapidly. It rung twice.

"What is it Ziva?"Gibbs asked through the phone.

"Gibbs..."Ziva began."I just came home and I found my flat trashed at Tony was..."

"Tony was what?"Gibbs queried a nanosecond later.

He feared what she was about to say. He had a bad feeling Tony was gone. What the hell had happened?

"He was dead, Gibbs"Z iva replied in a distraught manner.

"Ziva stay where you are! I will get the rest of the team."Gibbs ordered.

He hung up. Then he swore. Why had Tony died? What had happened?

Ziva looked at Tony. A tear trickled from her eye. She had been so hostile to him and argued with him over the past few days. Now she could never put things right. She waited for Gibbs. Yet the impossible desicion lay in her mind: should she avenge Tony by bringing his killer to justice or should she protect her fiancee Rivikin.


	2. Michael or Tony?

**Michael or Tony?**

Gibbs was in a foul mood. He was distraught. Tony was dead. He hadn`t been able to save him. Kate, Jenny and now Tony. Why did so many have to die so young? He had lost many men in combat but he had never felt this way about deaths of colleagues until Kate was killed. What had he done wrong to allow Tony to die? What had he done? The hardest part was telling everyone. McGee just stared at him in horror and disbelief. Ducky and Palmer kept their emotions to themselves. They were not the type to mourn in front of others. He hadn`t told Abby yet. She would take it badly and they wouldn`t get to the crime scene for journey to the crime scene was slow. Everything was a surreal dream; a nightmare. Except this was reality. They finally arrived at the crime scene. Outside it was a dark night. McGee shivered in the cold. They entered the building. Walked up the stairs. Then they arrived at Ziva`s flat. She stood outside waiting for them. Tears ran down her caramel skin. Gibbs let her cry on his shoulder. Then he opened the door.

The room was a wreck. Furniture overturned and battered across the room. Glass shards lay all over the carpet. The walls were bruised and defeated. Then by the front there lay DiNozzo. Tony looked so shocked as he lay sprawled on the ground. A large glass shard growled menacingly in his chest. His eyes were closed and his Sig Sauer rested in his fingertips. Blood lay all over the floor. His suit was a blue sea chocked by a spill of murky red oil. Gibbs sighed. This was going to be a hard case for everyone.

McGee nudged passed him into the room. He looked at Tony in disbelief. He couldn`t believe his friend was dead. What had happened? He heard Ducky and Palmer trudge up the stairs. He heard a car drive past outside the window. He heard Gibbs give an order. None of it made any difference. For a few brief moments the world became surreal. Why did he feel this way? It hadn`t felt so bad when Kate died. He had known Tony for years now. They were buds. Tony was Gibbs` right hand guy. He was a joker, a wildcard and he could make even the most dismal situation bright. He couldn`t make this scene bright. A sharp smack on McGee's head brought him back to reality.

"Start working McGee," Gibbs ordered.

McGee knew Gibbs would be intolerable to work with until the killer was caught. He started taking photographs. Yet the images were so daunting. Ziva began bagging and tagging. Small tears streamed down her face. McGee was shocked; he had never seen Ziva cry before. Poor her. Tony had been found dead in her apartment.

Ducky entered the room. He knelt down beside Tony.

"Ohh...Antony," he whispered sorrowfully.

He drew the silver liver probe from his bag. He tenderly inserted it. He inspected Tony`s body. Gibbs crept up behind Ducky.

"What is the cause of death, Ducky?"he asked impatiently.

"The shard of glass pierced his heart. He would have died within seconds of impact."Ducky replied whilst pointing to the bloodied shard. There isn`t much else I can tell you, Jethro."

Ducky removed the probe.

"The time of death is literally minutes before Ziva said she arrived!"Ducky exclaimed in shock.

Ziva was shocked. If she had come home quickly Tony might have still been alive. Should she tell Gibbs about Rivikin? She knew if she did, she would sign his death warrant. Gibbs would hunt him down. Perhaps she should consult with her father. Though she had a feeling she knew what his answer would be and she didn`t like it.

"Ziva did you hear anything unusual on your way home?"Gibbs queried enraged.

"Nothing out of the ordinary boss," she replied truthfully.

What if Gibbs found out about Rivikin? She would be brought down for covering it up. Perhaps she should leave NCIS and return to Mossad? That would be unloyal. Rivikin or Tony. Tony or Rivikin. The decision seemed impossible.

On the street a man walked by. He stole a glance at the team busily investigating the crime scene. He smiled. He knew Ziva would never betray him. She loved him too much. It was a pity that NCIS agent interfered in his mission. His death was collateral damage. He was not worried about NCIS; they would never work it out. Ziva would not allow it. He walked on quickly. He did not want to attract any suspicion. He approached a call phone. He dialled a number.

"This is the FBI. How can we help you?"a solemn voice answered.

"I think a terrorist has just killed someone and is planning an attack on..."the man anxiously told.

He made sure he was on the line long enough for them to trace his call. He smiled. A feud between the FBI and NCIS over the case would hinder the progress.

Jimmy Palmer brought the gurney up to the apartment. His eyes were dull and hid behind his glasses. It was only earlier that day he had last spoken to Tony. Why did everything have to happen so quickly? Why had Tony died? Ducky and palmer tenderly placed Tony in a body bag. He lay emotionless. They zipped it up and placed the bag on the gurney.

McGee finished the photographs and the sketches. He walked over to Ziva to help her with the bagging and tagging. Then the FBI walked in.

Gibbs stared at Fornell. Fornell stared back at Gibbs. Neither showed any signs of being intimidated by the other.

"Why the hell are you here?"Gibbs thundered.

"We received a tip off that there was a possible murder linked to a terrorist attack."Ffornell replied.

His eyes were cold and annoyed. This was the umpteenth case he had to battle for jurisdiction on with Gibbs. Gibbs would probably win again. His hair always seemed to fall out very badly after a case with Gibbs. No wonder he was almost bald.

"It was one of my agents who was murdered. This is my case and just you try to stop me!"he vociferated.

McGee and Ziva kept out of the argument. Neither had seen Gibbs so enraged before. It was if a volcano of anger had erupted inside Gibbs` brain.

Fornell was taken aback. He decided not to push it. He knew how bad Gibbs was after Todd was killed. It wasn`t worth standing in Gibbs` way.

"Keep us informed," he compromised before retreating with his men from Gibbs` wrath.

Abby was sitting in her lab. She felt dismal. There was this terrible feeling which was invading the atmosphere. Something bad had happened. She was sure of it. Abby hoped everyone was okay. Than McGee, Ziva, Gibbs and Palmer walked in each carrying a box of evidence. They placed it on her table then everyone but Gibbs left the room. Why wasn`t Tony taking evidence in? Why Palmer and not Tony? What had happened to Tony?

Abby stared into Gibbs` eyes. They told her everything. She flung herself on to him and hugged him like a koala. Tears raced down across her face.

"Why did he die Gibbs?"she asked.

"I don`t know," he truthfully replied."Abby I need you to run through the evidence and tell us if you find anything. Do you want McGee to help you?"

"Yes," Abby sobbed.

She knew there was far too much for her to do on her own. She needed McGee to run the information from the computers.

Upstairs Ziva stared through the windows that didn`t open. Rivikin had used her. He had lied to her. He had used her home as a safe house to communicate with terrorists and bug buildings. Yet she still loved him. He was like family and she couldn`t betray her family. But Tony needed to be put at peace. She knew she had to help NCIS find the killer. The killer was Rivikin. Again, the question came to mind; Tony or Rivikin? Her lover or her partner. Then she remembered all those missions together with Tony. She recalled the first time she met him he was having phones ex but strongly denied it. Then she remembered all the evenings together with Rivikin. He had filled her with this feeling. It was like a drug which she longed for more of. So who should she choose? Michael or Tony? Rivikin or DiNozzo? Decisions were hard.

Gibbs stormed past her.

"Are you okay?"he asked franticly.

She burst out into tears. She didn`t know what to do. Then she realised she would have to leave NCIS if she was found aiding Tony`s killer. She didn`t want to lose her friends. It tipped the tables.

"Gibbs..."Ziva began nervously.

2What?"he scowled in an irritated manner.

Gibbs scowled menacingly. Ziva second guessed herself. Was this the right idea? She didn`t know what to think; in Mossad there was never time for having second thoughts. She had never been taught what to do if she had one. Gibbs looked so angry. Tony or Michael? Michael or Tony?

"I think I might know who killed Tony," she solemnly said.

Gibbs looked at her.

"Another Mossad agent, a friend, had come to D.C. to visit me," Ziva explained, "I allowed him to stay at my place. I didn`t realise he had come for another reason until a few days ago."

"Rivikin," Gibbs guessed before loudly cursing."Did he have keys to your place?"

Ziva nodded slowly in regret. Tony had died because of her.

No one had noticed that someone had made a call to Tony`s phone and was listening in. Rivikin cursed. Ziva had betrayed him. She was not loyal to Mossad. He would have to act and fast...


	3. Blood, Death and Jail

**Blood, Death and Jail**

"Director, I have encountered a minor setback on my mission," the sleek foreign voice stated through the crackly phone lines.

"Explain Agent Rivikin?" a voice ever so similar to that of Ari`s replied.

"An NCIS agent attacked me and was killed in the process. Your daughter informed Gibbs that I murdered Mr DiNozzo."Rivikin explained.

Eli David sighed. What was Ziva doing? Who was she loyal to her family and Mossad or those American idiots at NCIS? He had thought she and Rivikin would marry someday but know it seemed she had feelings for that fool DiNozzo. Eli hated DiNozzo; he was so foolish and idiotic. He was the one who was creating this international incident, with Gibbs escalating it to a crisis. Gibbs would want vengeance and Eli did not want to lose an agent.

"Get out of the country fast and let the diplomats handle the situation," Eli calmly ordered.

"What about Gibbs?"Rivikin asked.

"Vance is very good at keeping others under a tight leash, let him deal with Gibbs and I will have a word with my daughter."

"Shalom Director," Rivikin said before hanging up.

Eli picked up the phone and dialled Vance`s number. The trifling problem would need to be sorted before the situation got out of hand.

McGee furiously typed; Gibbs was expecting answers soon and with Ziva calming down with Ducky and Tony... gone it was up to him to find out where Rivikin had gone. Then as he scrolled down the shining white screen, he noticed a face on the 4.30 flight to Tel Aviv.

"Gibbs," he called urgently," I've found Rivikin. "

Rivikin had checked into the airport early. He was sitting in the coffee shop drinking a double espresso to pass the time and to remove his hangover. It tasted foul like most American drinks did but it did seem to be working. He took another sip of the dark liquid before opening a newspaper. He read it with one eye while the other darted round his surroundings looking for trouble. When it was satisfied that it could not see trouble the eyes switched.

Gibbs and McGee grabbed their sig sauers and ran to the stairs. They got no further, Vance stood in the way.

"You are not going after Rivikin, Gibbs" Vance ordered whilst chewing on a wooden skimpy stick," I have sorted this out diplomatically with Eli. Mossad will deal with Rivikin."

"He killed one of my agents Leon," Gibbs protested.

"I already know Gibbs but that doesn`t mean we have to suffer repeat of Haswari."

Gibbs flinched at the mention of his old nemesis'` name.

"Stand down Gibbs!"Vance ordered.

Gibbs did not move and McGee stood behind him with a great deal of uncertainty.

"Stand down," Vance repeated.

Gibbs walked away and slammed his gun into the drawer. Vance stood by the stairs watching. He knew Gibbs would make a move the minute he took his eyes off him. Diplomatic justice was a concept Gibbs would never understand. The only justice he knew was blood, death and jail. Would Gibbs listen to orders? Vance thought; if not what punishment awaited him and Rivikin...


	4. Do You Love Me?

**Do you love me?**

Ziva stood in the hallway. No one had realised that she had witnessed this seen. Her phone bleeped to warn her of a text. She read it. It contained everything she needed. She softly picked up her bag, and walked towards the other staircase. She knew in her heart that she had to solve the problem. The only problem was that Rivikin was stubborn...

* * *

Her car gently slid into the hotel parking lot. The quick beep locked it to the world. Ziva flicked her sleek hazel hair over her shoulder and calmly strode up the stairs. The corridor was clean; the carpet was a ghastly garish floral guise and the walls were yellowing with age. She came to room 56 and knocked furiously. Her heart was beating...was Rivikin there?

He opened the door. Her heart hit the speed of a bullet train. His eyes registered the emotion of surprise.

"Ziva," he calmly exclaimed, "I didn`t expect to see you, come in."

She walked, her hazel eyes alert for trouble. The room was as bad tasted as the corridor carpet; walls the colour of a green lawnmower, red floral plumes over the bed. The table a mahogany carving wreck. An interior designer would weep in horror at the sight of this room.

"Why did you come?"his thick voice queried.

"You are supposed to be at the airport," she elusively replied.

"I wanted to ask you why?"

"Why did you kill him?"

"he would have killed me?"

"You attacked him and you were drunk Michael."

"Why did you tell Gibbs?"

"Why were so stubborn and did not leave the country when you were ordered to last week?"

"I wanted to be with you," he pleaded.

"A likely excuse."

"You love me," he protested in horror.

"Right now I don't know what I love and what I hate," she irately snapped

"Ziva come with to Israel. We can start afresh and forget this ever happened," Rivikin pleaded in desperation. "You belong with Mossad not NCIS."

Ziva paused. What should she do? She loved...had loved Michael. If she went back to Israel she would lose her friends but if she stayed she would lose her family. What could she do?

"Michael," she hesitated before carrying on, "A lot has happened recently; a lot of change. I need time to clear my head and sort myself out.. Go back to Israel and I'll join you when my mind is clear."

"You were in love with him," Michael solemnly accused"you cheated on me because you loved him the whole time didn't you!"

Ziva was speechless; she had never meant for this to happen. She hadn't loved Tony in that sense. He was the annoying goofball at work and she loved him for that but never... It was unthinkable; they always bickered.

"Michael, he was a colleague and nothing else," she calmly corrected.

Inside there was a nagging feeling that it wouldn`t end well.

"I can tell you're lying! You loved him!"Michael screamed in a psychotic rage.

He lunged for her with a steel blade of surprise. Ziva nimbly dodged. For the first time in years she felt fear. It was clogging her senses and blinding her to the lurking danger. She felt chocked. Rivikin darted closer and held the knife above her head. Ziva couldn't stop him. His legs kicked out and brought her crashing to the floor. Horror filled her lungs; Michael was going to kill her!

Bang! He fell on top of her with life fleeing his body. Blood poured out of the wound and painted the carpet scarlet. The knife sliced through the carpet and left his numb fingers. Ziva turned round and gasped.

"You!"she exclaimed in surprise...


End file.
